


13 in the woods

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Presenting: Jodie Whittaker as The Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The 13th Doctor finding her TARDIS in the woods





	13 in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a prolonged, elaborate text version of the trailer reflecting 13's feelings

She hikes through the woods, searching for her home. Somewhere there deep in the forest, there had to be a blue police box for her. Everything is still a bit muddled from regeneration and she’s not quite sure why she needs it, but her mind tells her it's of outmost importance.   
  
She can feel when she's getting closer, and when she's walking in the wrong direction. There's a second consciousness in her head, a second mind gently prodding at her mental walls and instructing her where to go.    
  
It should feel unpleasant, having someone else quite literally invading your personal space, but for The Doctor it really doesn't. On the contrary, it feels familiar and comforting and helps her keep on track as her thoughts assemble and reassemble over and over again, still fluctuating in the aftermath of regeneration.   
  
The heavy coat she is wearing shifts upon her shoulders, and she feels pain flaring in her shoulderblades and spreading down the length of her spine, her entire body still sore from the regeneration, the residual energy still burning in her veins. The clothes she wears are heavy and clumsy and very typically male, something she's not quite sure how she feels about. Maybe she could change when she get to the TARDIS, she thinks. Her female companions had over the years left plenty of clothes behind, clothes she’d never even touched. Now, maybe she could try some of them.   
  
A memory of a white 19th century dress with a  lace scarf pops into her head. Victoria - whoever she was - had used to wear it, and then Sarah Jane - The Doctor thought she'd been a companion - had had it. She could always try that, she mused, glancing down at her own body. It was hard to see in the loose and male style clothes, but she was vaguely aware that she had some pretty interesting additions to her body now.   
  
Finally, she starts half-climbing up a hill, and the poking presence in her mind tells her to look up. When she does, almost having reached the top of the hill, she can see the blue police box - the TARDIS, she remembers that it's  named - standing just a little while away.   
  
But how would she open it? It would surely be locked, and as far as she knew she didn't...   
  
She stopped. Once more, the voice in the back of her mind - the TARDIS itself, in fact, she slowly realises - had come through for her. Slowly, shakily, she takes her hand out of her pocket and opens it. There, appearing right in the middle of her hand, is a key to the TARDIS.   
  
Still a little frightened and scrambled from the change, she slowly reaches up to pull off her hood, looking up at the TARDIS once more and smiling.   
  
There was a whole new adventure waiting for her, and she couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
